vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Souren Araya
Summary Souren Araya is the main antagonist of Kara no Kyoukai. He set into motion the actions of Fujino Asagami and Kirie Fujou in order to gain the attention of Ryougi Shiki, who he believed was the key to finding the root of all things, the ultimate goal of most practitioners of Magecraft. A former monk who has lived for hundreds of years through assuming new bodies, he eventually lost faith and gave into practicing magecraft in order to find the reason behind everything in the universe. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, 8-B with Magecraft Name: Souren Araya Origin: Kara no Kyoukai Gender: Male Age: Around 300 years old Classification: Disembodied soul/mind occupying a human body Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6. If his body is destroyed, his consciousness would survive regardless, eventually finding and attaching itself to a new body, a process that can be as short as half a day with spare bodies), Regeneration (High-Low. Was able to immediately reattach his arm after Shiki had cut it off), Skilled practitioner of Magecraft, Body Control (Was able to control his arm after it had been severed to attack Shiki), Master Bounded Field user, His three-layered bounded feild induces paralysis, conceals his presence, and interferes with magecraft, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects) and Death Manipulation (His origin of Stillness makes it hard for Shiki to discern his lines of death, which is further confounded when he added Śarīra to his body, which put his lines of death on a higher order than the normal concept of death), Within the Apartment Complex, he gains Teleportation (Can spontaneously move to any position within it), Clairvoyance (Is aware of all happenings and actions being taken in the complex itself), Limited Intangibility (He can move through the walls of the complex, reforming in and out of them. He can also do this to other people, throwing them into the walls of the building and leaving them there), Plant Manipulation (used his Magecraft to create an enhanced version of Cannabis, imbued with the concept of Consumption), Spatial Manipulation (Can compress and crush targets with the space around them, and cause the structure to rearrange itself), Necromancy (Resurrects the denizens of the apartment every day to renact their dying moments. Can control and summon zombies to attack his foes), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Complex was likened to a Reality Marble in function, and is a representation of his internal world, separated from reality), limited Conceptual Manipulation (Can awaken and unlock people's Origins, the conceptual basis and foundation of a person, from which their existence and past lives are built upon. However, he needs his target's consent) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Vastly superior to Shiki, Aozaki, and comparable characters), City Block level with Magecraft (Capable of bringing down his entire apartment complex with a gesture) Speed: Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic (Can keep up with, and sometimes outsped Shiki) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to Touko Aozaki, a magus who fought Aoko Aozaki, a Magician who can battle Servants like Archer) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Should be comparable to Shiki. Able to easily lift and toss other people at great distances, with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Claimed he could easily have crushed Ryougi Shiki's head when he had the opportunity. Knocked her out with two clean hits, and comparable to her when going all out. Ripped off Touko Aozaki's head and heart with his bare hands) Durability: At least Wall level (Shiki's serious attacks could barely pierce his shoulder without the use of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. She was physically helpless in harming him), City Block level with bounded fields (Blocked attacks from Touko's familiar, which was stated to be capable of bringing down the entire Apartment Complex), Immortality and death resistance makes him hard to kill Stamina: High (Wasn't particularly tired in dispatching Shiki the first time, or dealing with Touko in his fight with her. Only began to be fatigued when caught off-guard by Shiki) Range: Several meters with the thrice-fold barrier, Several hundred meters within the Apartment Complex Standard Equipment: None notable, although with preparations he typically has various magical items to use in rituals Intelligence: Genius. Despite not being born as anything other than an average magus, he was able to master several arts such as Bounded Fields, with this being likened with someone being able to master concepts they couldn't even comprehend to begin with. Set into motion most of the events in Kara no Kyouhai, and has hundreds of years of experience in magecraft, hand-to-hand combat, and manipulating people. One of the few magi who came close to discovering the Root, and made plans to survive in the mortal world should he be taken by it. Weaknesses: Despite his preparations to make himself nearly immune to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, he still has several weak points that Shiki could barely perceive, and eventually nearly struck in her final fight with him. Much of his abilities are only gained through massive preparations, such as those he demonstrates in the Apartment Complex Notable Attacks/Techniques: Threefold Barrier Anime.gif|Activation in the Anime Threefold Barrier.png|Threefold Barrier in Fate/Grand Order Soura Regen.gif Rokudou Kyoukai - Treefold Barrier: A three layered bounded field that completely surrounds his person and hides his presence. All those who enter the perimeter of the outer field are completely frozen in place in accordance with his origin of "Stillness", and as it is mobile, something normally impossible to accomplish, he can freely use it as a weapon. It is constantly crumbling with the passage of time, and it takes a length of time for Souren to recreate it. He calls the names Fugu, Kongou, Dakatsu, Taiten, Chougyou, and Ouken when he uses it. Śarīra: Sacred remains of the Buddha, embedded within his left arm. It belonged to an enlightened one who achieved "becoming extinguished, alive", so it has a resistance to the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. The ability to kill it by slashing the lines of death would require Shiki to decipher "advanced lines of death" that are levels higher than the normal concept of death, so she is unable to view such vulnerable parts by looking upon it. They are still just bones in the physical sense, so they are susceptible to burning to ashes and the force of a large impact is able to destroy them even with their natural protection. P68u79l.jpg|The Apartment Complex in the Anime Shuku .gif|Shuku Hounouden Rokujyuyonshou - The 64 Layers of the Hounou Temple: A bounded field that completely surrounds his workshop, the Ogawa Apartment Complex. The original architect was Touko Aozaki, and it is a shrine for the Taikyokuzu, the diagram of the supreme ultimate. The building can be called the embodiment of his internal world, very similar to the concept of a Reality Marble, which gives him complete control over its internal workings. Touko notes that the bounded field has left the realm of Magecraft and has already breached into the realm of Magic. Within the Ogawa Apartment Complex, he gains the ability of instant teleportation anywhere within his bounded field, omniscient of any occurrences within the building, and the ability to crush space itself, Shuku. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Priests Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Kara no Kyōkai Category:Nasuverse Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Plant Users